There have been several investigative efforts to commercially supply printed circuit devices employing plastic conducting materials by means of first preparing a decalcomania or some other temporary support means and later depositing conductors and/or resistors on the temporary support for transfer to a permanent support. Examples of prior publications may be found in the Pritikin U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,692,190, which issued Oct. 19, 1954, 2,724,674, which issued Nov. 22, 1955, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,986 issuing on May 4, 1965. Other examples of prior art circuits utilizing temporary installation means may be found in the Sabee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,541, which issued Aug. 24, 1948, and the Brietzke U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,085 issuing on Feb. 17, 1959.
It will be apparent that the above-referred to patents each disclose various means of making printed circuits and are, in particular, directed to the conductive paths for said circuits.